


Inside

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this months before tonight's episode, I finally decided to post it.<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months before tonight's episode, I finally decided to post it.  
> Enjoy

They're inside the walls.  
People are running, screaming, crying and fighting for their lives.  
Where are the others when we need them?  
Carol runs from the house to find Jessie and her kids.  
She knew she needs to keep the boys safe, Rick would want her to keep Jessie safe.  
She kicks open the back door to Jessie's house to find walkers were everywhere inside.  
Shit she thinks. What am I gonna do now?  
She grabs her gun she's kept hidden and lets out a whistle to distract them from their voyage inside the house.  
"Come on you dead bastards come get me." She shouts.  
The walkers turn towards Carol and follower her down the street.  
She watches where she's going, she makes sure there aren't walkers behind her or on either side of her.  
She runs into some trouble when she finds another herd behind her.  
"If I die today I died fighting, I'm not going to give up." She looks into the blue sky above her.  
The sound of gun fire brings her mind back into overdrive.  
"Carol run, get out of the street! Abraham's gonna fire the machine guns we found in the armory." Rick screams driving a truck with Abraham on the back holding onto the gun.  
Carol runs out from the street dodging walkers left and right and runs into a house she's never been in.  
She locks the door and runs upstairs.  
The sound of the machine gun firing makes it sound as if they were in war.  
She finds a room which looks like it were a teens room. A tv and a game station with many cases of games to play.  
She walks over to the window and sees the roof where as a teen she used to climb out her window onto the roof to watch the stars, if she could get out there without any problem She could help shoot walkers if needed. She climbs out from the window onto the roof with no problem. The sound of Abraham's shooting louder then it was inside the house. She looks outside the walls from where she stands and sees the herd of walkers, she doesn't see an end of them from where she is or maybe there is many more to come.  
"We're gonna have to make a run for it!" Ricks shouts to Abraham from on top of the truck.  
"Find survivors, we need to find the others!"  
"We won't have time for any of that! We need to leave now, there's too many out here."  
Abraham doesn't like the decision but he knows he's right, there are way to many walkers out here.  
If they stopped what they're doing now to find the others they could get killed.  
"Alright. Lets go!"  
Rick drives out of Alexandria smashing into walkers.  
"Stop, stop! I'm still here!" Carol shouts watching as her only ride out of the town drives off without her.  
How could they just leave me? How could they leave me here to die?  
Carol gets a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her she knows she's going to die today.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Abraham make it to the safe house they found months ago.   
Everyone from their original group including Morgan was there.  
Daryl sits on the first stair to the porch with his crossbow hanging on his shoulder. Michonne holding Judith with Carl behind her with his gun out in case any of the walkers followed.  
"Where's Rosita, Tara and Maggie?" Abraham asks with fear in his voice.  
"Inside Maggie said she wanted to cook some dinner. Glenn is inside with them." Michonne answers giving Judith over to Rick.   
The baby lets out a happy squeal to see her daddy.  
A snap from behind a bush near the house startles everyone but they're ready for anything. They take out their weapons, they're ready to fight.  
Eugene walks from behind a bush zipping up his zipper. His eyes almost bulging out of his head.  
"I needed to pee." He shrieks.  
They put their weapons away.  
"Lets go inside and get ourselves comfortable for now." Rick suggests.  
Everyone except for Daryl goes inside. Daryl waits for one more person that knows will show up. Carol.  
Where is she? He thinks.  
He stands from his position on the step and starts to pace like a lion in a zoo.  
Worry begins to settle in his body after a couple hours pass. The sun going down slowly Daryl knows something isn't right.  
He goes inside where dinner was done, and left over food was in the pan for him.  
"Rick." Daryl calls over.  
Rick walks over with Judith in his arms and a smile on his face.  
"I know, sorry we didn't tell you dinner was done but you were on watch and-"  
"I don't give a rats ass about dinner, where's Carol?" His voice filled with venom.  
"She... To be honest the last time I saw her was in Alexandria. I told her to run and I thought she would have ran here."  
"So you just left her there?" He was furious, he felt the same feeling when he first met Rick when he told him his brother was in Atlanta.   
This didn't sit right with him. Carol was still in Alexandria, he didn't know if she was alive or ...  
He didn't want to think about it.  
"I'll go get her." Daryl says walking towards the front door.  
"I wouldn't there were walkers everywhere, she'll be fine Daryl. She's a survivor."  
"Then that means she's there alone somewhere while walkers could grab her and have a thanksgiving dinner with her. I'm not leaving her there. She's done to much for our group."  
Daryl doesn't wait for Rick to answer his comment.   
Daryl walks outside grabs his motorcycle and heads back to Alexandria.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of screams finally stopped and the moans from the walkers went quiet.  
Carol sat on the roof still in her same position. Her skin red from the sun, tired from running.   
She would have went back in the house but she heard them make their way inside hours ago.   
She was alone, people she knew briefly were dead.   
How did this happen? How did a place so secure as this become a grave yard?  
The thought of water came into mind.  
How could I get water without the geeks hearing me? She thought.  
Carol got up from her seat on the roof and tried to quietly walk towards the window.   
She peeked in the window to see a walker standing in the room alone starring at the wall.  
Fucking shit! She thinks.  
How can I get out of this situation? How did Merle handle this?   
The thought of the older Dixon handcuffed on the roof of Atlanta for a day and a half made her head spin.   
How could he do it? He must have been very thirsty and angry, he could have became very delirious.  
She tries to stop herself from thinking about what could have happened and could happen to her.   
She walks back slowly to her seat on the roof and sits down. She tries to think of something else, something that could keep her hopes up in this very miserable situation.  
Daryl.   
Her mind goes to Daryl.   
Her favorite redneck.   
She thinks about when she first met him.   
He was sitting outside of his tent while his brother was busy working on his bike. He kept to himself and the only time he would speak was to Merle when he got under his skin. She just finished cooking dinner which was fish Shane had caught hours before. She walked up towards him and his brother with two plates of fish. Daryl looked up from biting his nails and gave her a glare.  
"I just finished with the fish, I brought you two some so you wouldn't go hungry." She tried to hand the plates to Daryl but he just sat there with a look on his face.  
"Why would you bring us food, we know how to cook. You can take those back to the others we ain't gonna eat that shit." Merle spit.  
"I was just trying to be nice." She answered.  
"Bitch what did I just say!" Merle leaves his bike to walk towards her with a tool in his hand.  
Carol backed up a few she didn't know there was a rock behind her so she tripped over it and fell back landing on her ass. The fish laying in the dirt.  
Merle laughed and walked back to his bike.   
Daryl didn't seem to think it was funny, so he got up and helped her off the ground.  
She looked down at the fish at her feet. "I was just trying to be nice." She repeated.  
Daryl walked back towards the tent.  
Carol became angry and grabbed the fish off the dirty ground and threw them both at each brother. She walked away very upset but a little satisfied in her decision.  
She comes back to the present while sitting on the roof watching as the sun goes down.   
The sky turning pink and orange.   
Sophia used to call it cotton candy clouds. She used to want to eat one, but as she told her you couldn't hold a cloud.   
The thought of her brings a tear to her eye.  
She hasn't thought about her in a long time, it seemed like so long ago since the day she found out she was in the barn.   
So long ago she didn't even morn anymore.   
What kind if mother am I? She thinks.  
Carol lays back on the roof and closes her eyes thinking this will be the last time she'll dream about her little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a motorcycle wakes Carol up from her nap on the roof.   
She sits up and trying to get her mind set on everything that's happening, she was just waking up from a peaceful sleep with Sophia in her dreams.   
She finally snaps out of it and realizes she heard Daryl's bike, Daryl her best friend, her Daryl.   
He's here.  
The sound of his motorcycle getting closer and closer to her location.   
Not only can she hear his bike but the damn walkers can too.   
She stands from her makeshift bed and tiptoed closer to the edge of the roof.  
Every creak from the roof giving her stomach a knot.  
He rides in the dark his headlight not bright enough to see everything.   
He knows there are walkers everywhere but he won't leave without her, he couldn't do that to her.  
Carol sees him approaching the block of houses she's in. She puts her thumb and her index finger into her mouth and blows letting a loud whistle out.  
He heard her whistle, he looks down the empty block and then up.  
He sees her standing on the roof.  
Of all places, the roof. He thinks.  
He rides to the house, parks the bike and gets off to help her.  
"Just go back inside, I'll help ya."  
"There's walkers inside."  
"That's okay I'll help kill them, come on." He walks up the porch and into the house. His crossbow out and ready.  
Carol rolls her eyes and turns towards the bedroom window.   
She sneaks into the room without the walker hearing, she pulls her knife back when an arrow goes threw the walkers skull.  
"Took to long." He says.  
He makes way for her to pass him so she walks through the door and heads downstairs.  
The sound of the walkers moans coming closer send a wave of adrenalin into her veins.  
"Lets go" she whispers.  
"Your fine right? No bites?" He asks grabbing her by her arms gently and looking for any bites.  
"If I did I would have ended it a long time ago."  
Her words hit him like a ton of bricks.   
He couldn't imagine something so horrific as his Carol opting out.  
His Carol? Where did that come from.  
"Come on, we'll see how I'm doing later, right now what really matters is us getting out of her safe and alive."  
They run towards the front door to the porch and into the bike without any problems.  
While she climbs on the bike with him she hears the walkers getting closer.   
The sound of the bike coming to life send the walkers their way. She turns to see around ten walkers walking towards them.  
She sits and holds onto Daryl.  
"Go,go!" She shouts.  
They fly down the street to the next few blocks.   
They head towards the entrance and see more walkers coming in.   
He stops the bike and tries to find another way out.  
Carol looks to her left and sees walkers following them, she notices one walker that gives her stomach a squeeze.   
Sam.  
She lays her face onto Daryl's back, her mind seeing him over and over again.  
Daryl senses her discomfort but why?   
He takes a look both ways and sees him.   
The kid she was making cookies for.   
Not another one for her, she can't handle another one. He thinks.  
They get closer.  
"Just go, Daryl. Make a Hail Mary."  
He does as she says and drives past the walkers.   
They try to grab at them but Daryl speeds by to fast for them to get ahold of them.  
Finally they make it out into the road free of walkers.


	5. Chapter 5

They make it to the safe house.   
Carol still trying to recover from seeing Sam as a walker.   
She was trying to find him, she was trying to find his family.   
The guilt hits her, if she was faster would they be alive?   
If she was there with them would she be a walker too?  
Daryl kills the bike.   
He straitens up from leaning over but Carol won't let go. She holds onto him tightly by this vest.  
"Carol. We're here. Lets go inside."  
Carol releases Daryl's vest and climbs off the bike.   
She waits for Daryl to do the same so they could walk in together.  
He follows Carol, they walk towards the porch steps.   
He grabs her hand and stops walking to the door.  
"Okay, let me check if your hurt."  
"Daryl, I told you I'm-"  
"Let me do it." He growls.  
She doesn't fight, she doesn't say a word.  
He looks through everything from head to toe. He finds a scratch on her leg, not a walker scratch but possibly from the roof.  
"Well did you find anything?"  
"Did ya scratch yourself on the roof?"  
Carol looks down and sees the scratch he's talking about.   
Not anything to worry about it barely broke the skin, a tiny bit of blood even there on the wound.  
"I guess I did. I don't remember it happening."  
"I'll just watch you tonight."  
"Daryl, it's not a walker scratch."  
He gives her an angry look. "Do I look like I give a shit if its a walker scratch or not?"  
She nods her head knowing he was gonna watch her even if she fought him till she was blue.   
He would still do it.  
Carol looks down to her shoes, her mind going back to Sam.   
His little form walking slowly towards them his neck missing a big part of it from the walker bite. She heard screaming, she had to have heard his screams.   
Carols stomach twists, she lets out a tiny gag.   
She walks towards the bushes next to the house and waits for her stomach to settle.   
If she needs to empty out her stomach for it to happen, by all means.  
"Carol." Daryl follows her and places his hand on her back. Rubbing his hand in circles.  
She wants to just let all of it out but there isn't anything inside she can let out.   
Carol begins to dry heave.  
Daryl never leaving her side.  
After she stands up strait and looks into Daryl's eyes.   
She sees fear, not of her but for her. She knows he cares for her and she cares for him too.   
Her eyes fill with tears, something that doesn't happen very often. She doesn't fight them this time she lets then out freely.  
"I saw Sam, he was a walker. I can't... I tried to save them but I was to late. I tried to save them, he's dead because of me."  
"No, he's not." Daryl puts his palm on her face and wipes away her tears. "You tried. You did everything you could, like you said you were too late. Don't put this on yourself, this isn't your fault." He grabs her by her hip and pulls her into a hug.  
Carol lays her head on his shoulder and cries until there isn't anymore tears to shed.  
"I felt the same way with your little girl, I felt like it was my fault she was gone. Merle, I could have stopped him from going but I didn't. I didn't know. Hershel, I could have done something. I should have killed the governor then and there. Beth, that was on me. I lost her, if I would have kept running. If I wouldn't have stopped-"  
"Stop. None of it was your fault." Carol says her eyes clear, her hands resting in Daryl's hair. "None of this was on you. Get that now. Sophia didn't die because you couldn't find her, she died because she didn't try to find her way back towards the highway. Merle didn't die because you didn't stop him, he died because he knew once he went where the governor was he wouldn't make it out alive. He knew that. He wasn't killed by the governor he did it, you always said nobody could kill Merle but Merle, that's what happened. That was his decision. Hershel, that wasn't your fault either. Rick could have done something, everyone who was there could have done something. Beth, that was not your fault Daryl. You didn't know what happened, you tried you ran after the car. You tried to find her. Her death was not anyone's fault except herself, she had to have known when she did what she did she wouldn't make it out alive. None of the deaths were your fault." Carol finishes.  
She moves hair away from his eyes so she could look into them without anything in her way.   
She gives him a kiss on his cheek.  
"We should go inside." Daryl says trying to sound like none of what just happened helped, but inside he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl and Carol ate cold food.  
She tried to heat it up again but it was a lost cause.  
Carol didn't complain about it, knowing this was her first meal in hours. She was happy she had something to eat.  
Daryl made sure he watched Rick as they ate. He was still pissed at him for leaving Carol in Alexandria.  
The little house was filled with people from wall to wall.  
Carol finishes her food placing the plate in the sink with the others.  
Carol sighs hating the sight of dirty dishes. She starts filling up the other side of the sink with soap and water.  
Daryl stands from his seat in the corner and walks over to the kitchen. He sees Carol prepping the dishes.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asks.  
Carol turns around to see Daryl. His left hand in a fist his right hand holding the plate.  
"The dishes." She answers walking over to him and taking the plate from his hand.  
"You just got here! Someone else should do that shit!" Daryl shouts so the others could hear.  
"Shh, Daryl it's fine. I have no problem with-"  
"I do!" Daryl walks out of the kitchen.  
Carol continues to fill the sink when she hears heavy footsteps returning to the kitchen.  
She turns to see Daryl holding Maggie by the arm.  
"You made the damn mess, you fuckin' clean it!" Daryl shouts.  
"Daryl!" Carol shouts.  
"No, she cooked the shit, she gets to clean it!"  
"Daryl I said it was fine, I don't have a problem washing the dishes." Carol says so Maggie could hear.  
Maggie pushes off of Daryl's grasp and starts to wash the dishes.  
"Lets go, let her do the dishes. You went through enough tonight." Daryl says trying to pull Carol away.  
Carol looks to Daryl giving him a stern look.  
He quiets down, he nods and walks into the other room.  
Carol helps Maggie finish up the dishes.  
After they finish Maggie looks to Carol.  
"Thank for helping."  
"It's no problem Maggie, I'm sorry how Daryl treated you earlier."  
"It's okay, he was right."  
Maggie walks into the other room. The lanterns in the living room off.  
Carol lets out a sigh knowing she was gonna have to figure out how to walk around the bodies of her sleeping friends.  
The moonlight coming from the window giving out a little bit of light.  
She starts with taking a step over Abraham and Rosita.  
Stepping over Carl's legs.  
Walking down a row until she has to tiptoe around Eugene.  
Her foot lands on something round making her lose her balance.  
Before she could end up falling on anybody she feels a strong hand holding her by her waist.  
She looks into Daryl's eyes seeing amusement.  
He helps her out of the trap of bodies.  
"You okay?" He whispers into her ear.  
His warm breath causing her to shiver.  
She nods.  
"Where are we to sleep?" She asks quietly into his ear.  
"Good question." He says looking around them. "We could sleep in the truck." He says looking out the window.  
She nods knowing that would give them more room then in this crowded area.  
Carol picks up the folded blanket from the floor and follows Daryl to the door.  
He opens the door quietly. They walk outside to see Glenn on watch.  
Glenn turns around to look at them.  
A smile coming across his face.  
"There ain't no room for the two of us, we're gonna sleep in the truck." Daryl says ignoring Glenn's stare.  
Carol follows after Daryl down the porch step. She looks to Glenn.  
Glenn winks to Carol knowing if Daryl saw he would kick his ass.  
Carol smiles and rolls her eyes knowing Glenn is teasing her.  
Daryl opens the truck door and stops to look over his shoulder to Carol.  
He notices Glenn watching them with a smirk.  
"Get inside first." He says to Carol.  
Carol does what he says and climbs into the truck sitting on the other side.  
Daryl climbs into the truck, before he closes the door he looks to Glenn once more.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you." Daryl growls.  
Glenn looks away.  
Daryl closes the door and takes a seat. He looks to Carol who is unfolding the blankets.  
"So if we put one blanket on the bottom we could be extra warm, we'll need to share the other blanket." She says.  
Daryl shakes his head.  
"Why not?" She asks.  
"Cause, that's all."  
Carol nods.  
She hands him a blanket, she unfolds hers to wrap it around herself.  
Daryl closes his eyes to fall asleep but Carol moving around next to him makes him look over to her.  
He couldn't even see her except for the top of her head.  
"The hell, you that cold?" Daryl asks smiling at her.  
She moves a little to look over at him.  
"Not yet, I'm just preparing for it."  
"You look like a damn burrito." He laughs.  
Carol giggles while getting herself comfortable against the truck. She closes her eyes.  
Daryl closes his eyes thinking about the crazy, beautiful woman sleeping next to him.


End file.
